1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to communication methods of mobile phones, and more particularly to a network listening method of a mobile phone having a single code division multiple access (CDMA) chip.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a user identity module (UIM) is a card used in a mobile phone. The UIM card may include a microprocessor and a memory chip. Information, such as telephone numbers and network numbers, are usually stored in the memory chip of the UIM card. Therefore, the mobile phone may be provided with a call service by mounting the UIM card to another mobile phone which supports a UIM interface.
A mobile phone may include one or more CDMA chips, such as a single CDMA mobile phone or a dual CDMA mobile phone. However, the mobile phone should include two CDMA chips to adapt for two UIM cards so as to use a dual-mode function of the mobile phone. Therefore, the practicability of the dual-mode function of the CDMA mobile phone is limited.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved network listening method used in a mobile phone having a single CDMA chip, a signal UIM card, and a virtual UIM card.